Mermaid
by BitterSweethChoco-chan
Summary: An average Japanese teenage girl with the most common quirk know in the world and the most cliche backstory a main character can hold. The epilogue of the story should be oblivious, but is not, for she is no manga character, but a human being. Stuck in a love triangle with two not so averages teens, Umi decide to be a heroine and not a victim.


The train was moving, gently rocking the mass of bodies inside. A few families anxious to see the big city, a group of young women excited to visit a bar and finally a bunch of teenagers, all inside the moving railway.

Curious gaze would wander toward their side once in a while, wondering the reason behind their visit to Tokyo. Some would theorize its was for a school project, noticing the marine blue sailor fuku of the girls and the matching outfit of the boys. Others would think it was merely a group of friends going to amuse themselves to the metropole.

Few would know it was to take an entrance exam for a very well know high school in Musfata. More specifically, the most prestigious one in the area, U.A.

Anxious and fearful or giddy and excited, each 11 teens couldn't wait for the train to reach the next station. Well, all but one.

Sitting further away from the group, head resting on the surface of the window, a young girl was peacefully dozing. Long shiny dark hair hung loosely around her lithe frame, hiding her closed eyelid. Her small hands were clutching a small mint green bag and the pale legs coming from under her pleated skirt were laying on the second seat on her left.

Here, all alone in the back, this slip of a girl did not look like anything special. Average height, straight black hair, delicate limbs and modest sized breasts, she was your everyday Japanese school girl. If you compared her features with anyone wishing to enter U.A, you would get a dozens looking alike.

And yet, she wanted to be a heroine, the very best in the world.

This is her story and how she became the most know heroine around the globe. Only, not in the way she probably imagined.

* * *

Waiting in front a giant gate with a painted 1 in red on the front, Umi was tying her hair up in a ponytail. Letting her eyes roam on her fellow examinees, a few caught her attention. All of them boys, which made a frown form itself on her brow.

The first was a grinning boy with strange elbows, probably having something to do with his quirk, who was eying the high buildings since he have seen them. He didn't seem to be strong, but judging by his behavior, he probably had a higher mobility than most.

The second, a well built young man with a mask covering his eyes, was stretching his legs. Impossible to estimate his power, but his body was definitely the most trained one in the group.

However, the last one was the one who worried her the most. Spiky blond hair, tanned skin and definite muscles hidden by a black tank top, he was a looker. Or, he would be if the maniacal grin on his face wasn't here.

Sensing her gaze on him, he turned his head in her direction and caught her stare head on. Hard red in cautious blue. Examine her slowly, from her orange sneakers toward her spandex black short and finishing on her loose white t-shirt with the logo of a jazz band. Scoffing under his breath, he strolled away, dismissing her.

Blinking once, then twice, her doe eyes turned to slit and her small calm smile in a hard straight line. Following the familiar looking boy with fire in her veins, she vowed to do better than him.

« Start!» Screamed a high pitched voice, coming from a women in a provocative costume.

Taking that has her cue, she took a run inside the fake city, bypassing the hesitant examinees. Searching for robots and ignoring those who easily bypassed her, she heard a joyful shout. Following the sound, Umi was surprised to see an explosion destroy a three pointer, only to realize who did it.

Thinking quickly and murder in her eyes, she decided to use her quirk and show him to not underestimate her. Focusing on the air drifting inside the bots, she make it explode from the inside out at the same time he landed on it.

Swearing loudly, the angsty boy was pro pulsed by the aftershock of her attack and landed on his behind, much to her pleasure. Payback done, the black haired girl went on her way, floating water bubbles expending around her frames, not seeing the eyes drilling holes in her back.

Shooting them straight at the head of each robots she see, Umi didn't count them, too focused on the task at hand. Ignoring everything around her apart from the bots, the girl didn't realize the impact her destruction held until she fell face first in the ground, pain lacing her back.

Looking behind her with disorientation, she caught sight of a pair of black shoes before the ground under her shook violently. A shrill scream rang out before an army of teens took a run away from whatever did it, toward her.

Closing her eyes in fear and hiding her head under her arms, she stayed still and waited for the mass to disappear, hopping to not be crushed to death by them. Shaking and heart batting uncontrolled fast, Umi paused a moment, not feeling anyone even brush her.

Looking up, she was surprised to see a wall of metal before her form, shielding her.

Wide gaze on his back, she realized with shock it was the second boy she seen earlier, the one with the mask. However, before she even had a chance to speak, something else caught her gaze, shocking her to her core. A giant robot towering over all the buildings was approaching them, destroying the ground. The zero pointer has appeared.

« Can you stand?! We need to get away and fast!» Yelled the boy over the noise the destruction made, looking behind them, but it was too late. A enormous shadow fell over them, blocking the view of the sun and its effect. The ground they were on shook so violently, the boy missed a step or two before falling on her side.

Eyes on the robot mere meter away from them, Umi gulped with difficulty before she was pushed down on her back, something cold and hard holding her in place.

« Don't move, I'll protect you» whispered the boy, his arms on each side of her head and his legs stranding her tight.

_What I am doing? I'm supposed to be a heroine, and yet I'm the one being saved. _

One of the robot's hand took off the ground and leveled itself above them, attempting to crush both of the examinee at once.

_No, there is something I can do. Come on, Umi! You want to be a heroine, don't you? So move it!_

Lifting her hands up and unconsciously pushing her chest along onto the face of her shining knight in armor, she concentrated and held her breath. The air around the hovering hand shimmered, along with its head, before it disappeared as quickly it had came.

The resulting explosion was defeating, causing tremors underground and the sound so loud it made the glasses of the skyscraper nearby shatter. Body tensing over her, the boy held still and took the shock, protecting her from the falling debris.

The smoke clearing around them, she was able to see her handiwork, the clearly destroyed 0 pointer. Breathing hard and fast, she closed her eyes for a moment and took big mouthfuls of oxygen, mouth completely dehydrated.

« Hey, your okay? » asked the boy, still hovering over her.

But she didn't hear him, a long ringing noise echoing in her ears and a scorching heat in her throat. The last thing she see before falling unconscious was the blurry image of multiples others examinees around them, awe filled gazes on her.

* * *

Our heroine woke up much later, nearly being late for the writing portion of the exam, before going home with a deep bone exhaustion.

A few days later, her result was viewed with her family. It was decided she was going to U.A in the hero course.

This was only the beginning, yet an impact was made. A rock was trow in the vast ocean and ripples were certains to appear soon.


End file.
